


losing face

by iemfo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Dry Humping, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Grinding, High Sex, Lowercase, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Smoking, They're both 18, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Use of Real Names, Weed, dreamnap, inspired by 'losing face' by wilbur soot, not all the way but close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iemfo/pseuds/iemfo
Summary: nick visits clay after college and they get high as shit
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 59





	losing face

**Author's Note:**

> im actually mildly high whilst writing this so enjoy

flinging his backpack lazily over his shoulder, nick arched his back in the solid plastic chair, eyes glued to the clock mounted on the wall. after a drawn-out day of classes, he was itching to get to clay's house down the street from his college. they had made plans of getting unbelievably high from bowls, and chowing down a variety of snacks afterward, followed by passing out on the carpeted floor of clay's room. nick thumped his shoe down onto the ground impatiently, rising to the balls of his feet as soon as the bell rang through the college walls. nick bolted out the classroom, stumbling through the dense clutter of warm humanity to reach the double doors at the end of the hallway and leaping down the concrete staircase. not long after, he arrived at clay's front door- pressing his index finger on the doorbell and rising to a better posture. clay opened the door, embracing nick in a warm, caring hug before pulling away and tugging him up the stairs, only leaving a second for nick to slip off his shoes by the front door. arriving at clay's room, clay flung the door open, throwing himself onto the soft mattress and enveloping himself in his bedsheets.

  
"get your ass over here," clay joked.  
nick giggled, flopping down beside him and rolling horizontally across the bed, accidentally facing dream a hair's breadth away before sitting up, face flushed. clay laughed, propping himself up on one elbow and tugging at the drawer beside him, hands scrambling for the small green ceramic bowl and baggie of weed that lay at the very back. moving into a cross-legged position, clay motioned for nick to sit opposite him, patting at the empty space of mattress in front of him. nick nodded once, clambering over to the very spot and staring at clay as he packed the weed into the small bowl.  
"how were your classes?" clay asked as he finished packing the bowl to the brim with green, arm extended and palms flat for nick to put something in his hand. remembering, nick smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a red transparent lighter and dropping it into clay's palm.  
"pretty damn boring, you're lucky to have dropped out when you did. i might even do the same at this rate." sighing deeply, his sadness was short-lived as clay handed the bowl to him, eyes lighting up as clay smirked.  
"since your day was so bad, you get the first go," clay offered, cupping his hand around the back of the bowl, flicking the lighter and holding it to the dark nuggets as nick brought the hole to his lips, placing his fingers on the side-holes and inhaling as deeply as he possibly could. dream watched the weed char under the flame, burning up and filling nick's lungs with every breath in, every draw, and every blowout. it was satisfying to get high, but watching your best friend get high was equally as enjoyable to clay.  
"feel good?"  
nick hummed contently at the back of his throat and flicked black, ashy weed onto the floor, eyes lidded and heavy. clay laughed, emptying out the bowl and packing it once again before repeating the same process he had done with nick. falling back into the bed's cushions, nick ran his hand through thick, dark hair and across his face, feeling the slight burn of his cheeks spread to his neck. clay lay beside him, turning to his side to face nick.  
"you got the snacks?"  
"how could i forget them?"

\---

it had been 25 minutes since the two had smoked their first bowl, and now moved onto their second after eating some warm gummy snacks and half-crushed cheetos nick had put in his bag before college. they had never gotten this high.  
clay wheezed, pressing a hand against nick's chest and shoving him away gently as nick snickered, squeezing his eyes together and chewing his lip. after a never-ending laughing fit, the noise died down, leaving only an episode of south park quietly playing on clay's flatscreen tv and the gentle simmer of rain on the concrete outside.  
"this is the best night i've had all year." nick whispered, looking at clay who lay an inch from his face, leg tangled over his shorter frame and arm draped across his torso.  
"mm. 's nice." clay affirmed as he drew closer, droopy eyes darting between his best friend's lips and eyes as a silent invitation to kiss. without a second thought circling through his mind, nick drew in a quick breath before leaning forward, pressing his lips against clay's in a hasty attempt of a kiss.  
grunting quietly, clay planted his hands on nick's sides, swiping his tongue against nick's lip and gently biting at the plump skin. nick whined quietly, clambering lazily into clay's lap.  
"god, nick-" was all dream could whisper through gritted teeth as nick dipped down and attacked his neck with messy kisses and wet stripes to his collarbone. clay was hard, straining against the confinement of his black jeans as nick mindlessly pressed their crotches together.  
whimpering, nick ran a hot, numb hand across clay's bare chest under his hoodie, lifting the fabric up and over his head and caressing with fanned out fingertips.  
gripping nick's hair gently, clay brought him back up to capture his lips once more in a messy kiss, gripping nick's chin between his thumb and forefinger. the touch made his head spin and his body ignite with the fire at his fingertips, trying to ground himself as clay pressed his palm into his crotch.

"can i touch you?" nick whimpered voice shaky as clay sunk his teeth into the side of his neck, grunting. they had never done anything like this before. maybe it was the weed talking.  
"of course you can." clay whispered into the shell of the shorter's ear, lapping his tongue over the bone and letting out a moan to tease him. it worked- nick's eyes rolled back as he buried his burning hot face into clay's shoulder, grinding harder into his lap. he wasn't expecting clay to be swayed so easily by his offer.  
"you can take th-is off if you want-" clay stammered, tugging at nick's shirt as he nodded eagerly, pulling the fabric up and over his head.  
planting his hands back to nick's hot and heavy shoulders, clay shakily rubbed circles with the pad of his thumb against nick's flush skin, pressing a sweet kiss to his collarbone.

"okay, i've never like- done this before. 'm sorry if it's not that good," nick admitted, parting clay's legs slowly and settling between them. clay rolled his eyes playfully, resting his forefinger and thumb on nick's stubbly chin.  
"i'm sure you'll do well," he reassured, petting the latter's head softly. nick hummed in response.  
as he tugged down clay's jeans, as well as his boxers, nick gently drew in a breath; swallowing his pride completely as he sunk his mouth down onto clay's cock. the blonde grunted, stifling something louder as nick swirled his tongue experimentally around his swollen tip, gripping him at the very base. nick whined on clay's cock as he pulled himself out of his basketball shorts, smearing thick beads of precome across himself teasingly.  
"god, look at you. you take me so- so well." clay praised whilst nick took him as far as possible, looking up into his eyes with blown-out pupils and weighted eyelids.

clay's eyes fluttered to the back of his head, mouth agape and thighs twitching as nick fucked his own throat with clay's cock. gripping nick's hair earned a broken from the boy below, fucking harder into his own fist. grunting, clay felt himself get closer to his release; looking down at nick's puffy lips wrapped around him and covered in saliva.  
"you look so pretty. fuck." clay gritted, sighing deeply and grasping a fistful of nick's black, thick hair once more, tugging on it hard. nick whimpered, groaning around the base of clay's cock. everything was so hot and so fuzzy inside, clay barely registered nick coming undone in front of him, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and thighs trembling with every wave of his orgasm washing over. that was until clay was coming too, thick ropes of come smearing across nick's face and lips. nick took it, flattening his tongue and looking into clay's eyes like it was made for him. it was the prettiest sight he'd ever seen; he probably would've gotten hard again if he gave it a thought past his post-orgasmic haze. 

"holy shit." was all nick could mutter under shaky breath as he collapsed onto clay's sweaty chest, cheek pressed into his skin. clay chuckled, reaching over to his bedside drawer, pulling out some tissues and cleaning them up.   
"was that good?" clay whispered, tangling his hand gently through nick's hair and pressing a kiss to nick's forehead below him. nick only nodded, smiling into clay's chest, embarrassed.   
"i'd- maybe like to do this again? the weed is... optional." clay asked, voice loving and caring. nick looked up, sleepy- but nodded and leant up with the last of his energy to press a sweet kiss to clay's lips.   
"of course." 

\---


End file.
